The Ultimate Sacrifice
by digi-gal-rox
Summary: © AU. Prequel.Sequel to Past, Present, Future. Short story about Barbara Wilson's origin. more chapters maybe added later


**digi-gal-rox:** a two part, possible more story

* * *

- a family of many secrets...-  
- burried deep in the young girls mind -  
- a truth is about to be discovered - 

_  
"They seem to be fine." Bruce muttered. Barbara turned around and smiled.  
"I'll say. So he finally opened up, after all these years." a small smile curved on Bruce's lips. Barbara grinned.  
"You must be proud of him."  
"He's a good man." he said quietly, his smile now gone.  
"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone about your smile." she laughed. "But you're right. He's a good man." she closed  
her eyes briefly before opening them again.  
"Are you going to tell them?" the old man asked quietly. Her eyes averted to his cold blue ones.  
"No," she shook her head. "This family has already enough to deal with. This will only add more burden to them." his  
eyes flickered for a moment, before he starred at her hard.  
"You can't hide it from them forever." he stated, a touch of coldness in his voice.  
"It's my burden to bare." she muttered. He sighed heavily.  
"Does Terry know at least?" the elderly man asked. She shook her head.  
"No one knows."  
_

She stood stunned. Starring at the piece of paper in her hand. Tears were flowing down her cheeks, as she slowly sank to the floor. It wasn't till she reached the ground that she started to cry. The young woman, in her early thirties pathetically threw the letter aside, only to have it land perfectly beside her. The golden letters flowed under the dim light, on the coffee stained paper, with the words _ You are cordially invited... _ jumping out at her. With much effort she hastily grabbed the letter scruntching it in her fist before aiming for the bin not to far away. She slowly placed a hand on her large stomach. It had been exactly nine months to the day since i it /i happened. He had left the following day without a word. Till now.

It was clear to say that her father was not happy about this. He had urged her to have an abortion. She was against it, and reluctantly agreed to put the child up for adoption. She had only met the family once, and in her opinion they were nice. Her eyes fell slightly. Though she wanted to raise the child on her own, she was afraid of what might happen to him. Especially if _ he _ found out.

Sighing heavily she forced herself off the ground. She eyed the window carefully, before making her way towards it. No smile grew on her face, as her now red eyes glanced up at the crimson sky. In the building opposite, she noticed two familiar figures arguing. She guessed that the younger shadow had been spying on her, while the other had caught him, telling him to leave. Cursing silently, she pulled the blinds down, turning her back to the window. She didn't want any part of that life anymore. Not now. Not ever.

She placed a hand on her stomach once more, a hint of a smile on her lips. She had only hope that this child would have a good life.  
"You'll have a good life, baby. Everything will be O.K." she murmured.

- 20 Years Later -

It was exactly five years ago that he had discovered that he had been adopted. Much to his disappointed, his parents refused to give away any names. At one point he had considered of dropping out of school to find the people who had given him up. Obviously he thought against it. The dark haired man with bright blue eyes starred lazily at the news, with his book opened up beside him. The report was nothing interesting, in his opinion. It was just a ceremony of some sort for an officer. Commissioner Gordon was handing a ribbon... or maybe it was a badge to Officer Grayson, who smiled dashingly at the camera. For a brief moment the camera moved to his pregnant wife who smiled proudly at her husband before the camera moved back to the two. A moment passed, before the camera moved to the left where the Commissioner's daughter stood, talking to her husband, ADA Sam Young. Their eldest son stood beside his father, who bore many similar features to him. A younger child, a daughter clung to her mother fearfully. Like her older brother she bore some similarties to her father, but it was evident that she had her mother's eyes. The camera moved back where Commissioner Gordon was in a middle of a speech about his retirement and that his daughter would be taking over him.

Simon Wilson muttered something about family inheritance, before switching the T.V off. He could just hear his mother singing happily in the kitchen. Out of tune, might I add. He chuckled softly before jumping at the sound of his father's loud voice.  
"I'M HOME!" his father, Peter bellowed. His mother, Lisa didn't respond, nor did she made and indication that she heard his out burst. Peter snorted slightly, before joining Simon at the sofa, turning the TV on. "How's your break, son?" he asked. Simon grunted in response.  
"S'O.K." Peter eyed him carefully before letting it go.  
"How are your classes?"  
"S'O.K." Simon repeated. Peter knew straight away that his son wasn't paying attention.  
"Simon, are they on your mind again?" he asked. This time Simon didn't respond. "Simon?"

The red-head smiled watching the two siblings chase each other fratically. Having had enough of the chase, Sam took hold of his son and dragged him away. Shaking his head slightly an aging Bruce Wayne forced a smile at the scene.  
"Kids," he muttered. James chuckled.  
"Kids will be kids, Bruce." sighing heavily Barbara Gordon pulled away from the two men. She let out a small laugh watching her husband baracade their son in the corner of the room, before making her way to the bar.  
"I'll just have water." she mumbled, before watching the scene again. This time her daughter was making a scene.  
"Seeing your kids like this makes me wonder how mine will be." Barbara turned around surprised.  
"Dick!" she exclaimed. Dick Grayson smiled at her before taking his beer from the table.  
"It makes me want to reconsider." he grinned. Shaking her head slightly, Barbara turned her back to him, taking her water. "What?!" he asked, defensively.  
"They aren't bad." she said, facing him again. "They're just bored." she paused, "As I recall, you were exactly like  
that during Bruce's parties." Dick made a face. "And you still act like that." she added. He rolled his eyes. "So, have you decided on a name?"  
"She wants to name him after her father. Thomas."  
"How ironic. In some way you'll also be naming him after Bruce's father." she paused, "What happened to John?"  
"Middle name." Dick responded.  
"Wow, you must really-" she stopped. "Once they're born, you think they're a handful, wait till they grow up." grabbing her drink, she left the bar, joining her husband with a group of young parents.

Muttering something, the dark haired man walked aimlessly around serving the trays of food. He smiled grimly watching the ADA eye a man warily. Following his gaze, he notice that it was the Commissioner with some guy that was in the news. He guessed that this man had something to do with her past, judging by her husband's glare. Shaking his head Simon continued doing his rounds, wondering what on earth possessed him to help out here.  
"Boy, come here." a gruff voice came. Startled, Simon looked at the older man surprised.  
"Can... I help you?" he asked uncertainly. The older man did not respond, but instead studied him, before a purse smile appeared on his lips. The older man closed his eyes briefly before opening them again. "Mr. Wayne?... Are you alright... sir?" in responce, he simply pated the young man's back.  
"Don't look for them. It will only cause you pain." he simply stated before walking away. Simon starred stunned. What did he mean?

- 15 years later -

"Daddy?" the young red head looked at her father curiously. The five year old stared at her father before facing her mother. "Mummy?" her mother, Nicole let out a chuckle, as her daughter looked up with her eyes wide.  
"What is it, Barbara?" her mother asked gently. The young girl seemed to whimper.  
"What's wong wif daddy?" she asked. The blonde woman gave a sigh.  
"Daddy's in deep thought, sweety." her mother murmured. Looking at her husband, the mother quickly took the young girl away leaving her husband to his thoughts.

He stared at the paper, his eyes wide. He stole a quick glance at the blonde woman playing with the red head. He still couldn't believe it. Nicole briefly looked up at him, her eyes written in sadness. She gave a small smile before returning her attention back to the young girl. Running his hand through his hair, Simon began to wonder what will happen. The words remained in his head, 'HERIDITARY'. He shook his head slightly. Re-reading the page again, he was relieved to know that his daughter was not affected, much to his surprise. He fought back the tears that threaten to fall from his face. He was very well aware that his daughter was going to ask a lot of questions if anything were to happen.

"What are we going to tell her?" Simon asked quietly, as the two left the sleeping girls bed room. Nicole closed her eyes, unsure what to say.  
"We already know why this happened." she simply responded. "She's a result of i that /i ." Simon remained silent,  
"Simon, we know that she's not the only one. There are other's out there."  
"I know." he mumbled. He looked at his wife, fear in his eyes. "I don't want to loose you."  
"I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." she said softly.  
"But-" he started, stubbornly. She looked at him gently.  
"Promise me," she cut in, "That if anything happens, you will find someone." he looked at her, before shaking his head. "Simon! Please, at least promise me this!" she begged. Reluctantly he nodded. She smiled. "She's strong," she said softly. "Just like her father."

- A few months later -

She began crying. As the rain continously fell, she failed to notice the greying woman looking at her in concern. It wasn't till the umbrella was over her that she looked up.  
"What's the matter?" the old woman asked. The young red-head sniffed, rubbing her eyes and nose.  
"My mummy's gone." she whimpered, hugging a bear that looked so familiar to the old woman.  
"I'm sure your mummy's going to come back," she said uncertainly. The girl shook her head.  
"Daddy said that mummy's gone to a better place." she wailed. "I miss her!" the old woman's eyes widened with realization. The girl's mother was dead. Letting out a small sigh, the old woman sat down beside her.  
"I miss my mum too." she said softly. "I was about your age when my mum died." the girl looked at the older woman, her face streamed with tears.  
"You did?" the old woman nodded her head.  
"Your mummy will always be with you. She'll watch over you." before the girl could respond, a man calling caused both to jump.  
"Barbara! Where are you?!" a frantic young man called out. The young girl reacting let out a smile.  
"Over here daddy!" she cried out. A young looking man rushed towards the two, hugging his daughter tightly.  
"Don't you ever do that again," he scolded. The young girl nodded. "Thank-you. For watching her." the old woman simply smiled. Simon frowned slightly. "Your eyes... they... look familiar..." the woman looked at him, surprise.  
"My... eyes?" shaking his head hastily, Simon let out a chuckle.  
"Sorry," he sighed.  
"What's your name?" the girl suddenly burst out.  
"I'm Barbara."  
"That's my name to!" the young girl cried out, the tears gone from her face. The older woman chuckled.  
"It's nice to meet you, Barbara."

- 8 years later -

She stared at the paper, her eyes wide. Glancing at her father, she noticed that a frown was planted on his face. The thirteen year old, let out a sigh. Barbara Wilson slowly placed the paper back on the table, before watching her father disappear to his room. She still couldn't believe it. Turning around, she eyed the phone on the table warily. The young thirteen year old was still debating whether or not to make the call. Finally gaining the courage, she dialed the familiar number.  
"Hello?"  
"Commissioner?" she said uncertainly.  
"Barbara...?"  
"There's... there's something I... we have to tell you." she mumbled.  
"What is it?"  
"I'm... I..." she paused, taking a deep breath. "I'm your granddaughter."

© Copyright 2007 digi-gal-rox (FanFiction ID:542420). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of digi-gal-rox.

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** As of now, I will leave it is that. I might add another chapter later on though. i'm not sure yet 


End file.
